Some playsets include electronic displays configured to display animated images. Other playsets include one or more removable toys with identifiable accessories, wherein the playset may be configured to determine an identity of a removable toy by interacting with the removable toy's identifiable accessory.
Games and toys incorporating electronic displays or toys with identifiable accessories are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,609; 5,278,779; 5,766,077; 6,039,625; 6,190,174; 6,192,215; 6,227,931; 6,302,612; 6,461,238; 6,773,325; 6,814,662; and 6,937,152; and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/132553, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.